Met Online
by Adzel
Summary: Who knew these sites actually worked? Well Sirius didn't. He got an unexpected response from a boy he swiped right on.
1. Swipe Right

CHAPTER 1: Swipe Right

Sirius was new to the dating scene. Actually, he had not been able to pursue any romantic encounters while he was under the care of his mother. Not only was she an outspoken homophobe, but she wanted to arrange his marriage herself. He ran away and lived at the Potter's. They have been protecting him since.

It was late October now, and Sirius had wanted to meet someone. He had a few months away from his banshee of a mother. Sirius sat in his room at the Potter Estate, on his phone scrolling for dating apps with his… _preferences_.

Soon, Sirius came across an app called Grindr. He had heard of this before. It was for gay people to find other gays to date. He downloaded the app and created his account. He was ready to get this show on the road.

Sirius was lying in bed that night, swiping left and right on people he found hot or not. That was when he came across a picture of _him_. The screen name was _HungryLikeTheWolf_. This boy seemed to catch his eye in no time, and he swiped right. He had to get to know him. That was when…

 _Ding_

Sirius' phone beeped almost instantly. Showing _You have a match_. It was the boy he had become interested in just based on appearance. Though now he was on a quest to get to know the boy. He had no clue why he was so intrigued, but did he really need one?

The boy was gorgeous. He had lovely amber eyes and tawny brown hair. He seemed to have some marks on his face. He had one single and adorable dimple which seemed to show when the boy smiled. That smile… Could knock a man out.

Sirius swiped through the rest of the boy's pictures and noticed some things. He had but one picture of himself, and the rest were just… A few pictures of animals, trees, nature, and even one of the Hershey's company sign for whatever reason.

Sirius decided to bite the bullet and just message the boy. He inhaled deeply but then just went for it.

 **Siriuslysirius:** Hey there. Thanks for the like.

 **HungryLikeTheWolf:** Hi… yeah. No problem.

 **Siriuslysirius:** So… tell me about yourself?

 _Slow down Sirius! You are gonna seem too eager if you send messages back to back like this_. He thought to himself, returning back to look at his phone.

 **HungryLikeTheWolf:** Well… I am 18… I live with my best friend Alice right now. She kinda took me in when I became homeless.

 **SiriuslySirius:** She sounds amazing. It is great to have friends like that. Same thing happened with my friend James, actually. He took me in when my family disowned me.

 **HungryLikeTheWolf:** Let's see… What else. Oh! I live in Brighton right now. In the same neighborhood as the Flourish and Blott's library and bookstore. You know the one?

 **SiriuslySirius:** Yeah! I know the one. Actually I live about 5 minutes from there. I plan to go to the cafe next door to it in a few hours, if you want to meet up :)

 _This is how these apps work, right? Ask to hang out almost right away?_ Sirius was now kicking himself for asking such a creepy question! _God, he must think I am some creep or stalker._

 _Ding_

 **HungryLikeTheWolf:** Sure, I don't mind. How about 4 PM?

 **SiriuslySirius:** Sure! See you then.

Well that went better than he thought. He was now frantic about getting ready to look his best. Sirius ran around and pretty much jumped into the shower.

James heard the commotion and sighed. He walked out to the bathroom door and shouted. "Oi! What are you so worked up about!"

Sirius yelled back with a grin on his face. "I have a date!"

"Alright. Just be careful and do not come off too strong." James sighed.

"No promises~" He yelled back in a coy tone. He was ready to do this.


	2. Butterbeer and Cinnamon Rolls

CHAPTER 2

 _God damn it, why did I need to spend so much time getting ready?!_ Sirius was chastising himself as he ran down the busy sidewalks of the city. "Come on, come on!" Sirius looked at his phone and noticed it was 3:54. He rounded the corner and saw the cafe in sight. Right on time!

Sirius was wearing some casual clothing. Seeing as this was an impromptu meeting and not an official date, he saw no need to be fancy. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, as well as a leather vest. He was feeling confident in his appearance.

Sirius stopped in front of the cafe and looked inside. There he was. God… He looked even cuter in real life. He straightened his outfit and patted down his hair. _It is now or never_. Sirius walked in and waved to the boy.

Remus had some casual wear on as well. He was in a pair of blue jeans that hung slightly loose on his slender frame. He was wearing a wool sweater as well. It was a peach color with a criss cross pattern.

Remus saw Sirius enter and he awkwardly walked over. As if he had nothing to say, or even no interest. Which was not the case at all. "Hi." Remus spoke finally, standing there very awkwardly.

Sirius smiled at Remus and held out his hand. "The name is Sirius. Nice to meet you."

Remus hesitantly took the hand offered to him. "Remus."

Sirius felt incredibly awkward with meeting this guy so far, but did the only sensible thing he could think of. "Want to grab a seat?"

"Sure, I would like that."

Sirius lead them over to a seat near the window and looked outside. "So, would you like me to go grab you a coffee? On me"

Remus nodded shyly "Yes. I would like the butterbeer special. I have had it before here, so they know what to do" 

Sirius blinked and just nodded. He had no clue what it was, but he thought maybe he would give it a try too.

Sirius made his way up to the counter of the small cafe and cleared his throat. "Umm. I will take 2 butterbeer specials?"

The man behind the counter nodded at Sirius. "Alright, sir. Would that be everything for you today?"

Sirius looked at the case of sweets beside the counter. "No. Can we also get two cinnamon rolls?"

"Very good. That will be 7 pounds for you today."

Sirius reached into his pocket and fished out some coins and paper. He paid the man and took the receipt.

"We will call you when your food is ready."

Sirius looked at the receipt. It showed him as number 121. Right now they are on 119. So he had a little to wait.

Sirius walked back over to the table and sat down across from Remus. "So… What _is_ the coffee I just ordered us?"

Remus looked up from the book he had brought with him and chuckled. "You ordered it without knowing what it is? A little impulsive don't you think?"

Sirius glared at him "Oh shush." He chuckled.

"A butterbeer special, at least here, is caramel, frappuccino, white chocolate, and whipped cream. It really is the best thing they have here in my opinion."

Sirius licked his lips at that. "Actually it did sound kind of good." Then he heard his number being called. He disappeared and soon came back with the drinks and the cinnamon rolls.

Sirius passed a roll to Remus and a drink as well. "Enjoy."

They got to know each other a bit. He saw that Remus was quite a reserved and quiet person. He did not mind though. Sirius talked a lot and he needed a good listener to mirror him.

After they had ate and drank their drinks, it was time to say bye. "I know this was kind of last minute, but I did enjoy myself. You seem like a nice guy." Sirius complimented the other boy.

"Thanks. I had a lot of fun as well… Thanks for the drink again and the roll. Next time, it is on me." Remus replied, packing his book back into his bag.

"So there will be a next time?" Sirius grabbed a napkin and his pen, then wrote down his cell phone number. "Call me or text me if you wanna hang out again."

Remus took the paper and nodded. "Thank you. Umm, have a good day." Remus, the awkward man had just left the cafe and was on his way home, leaving the starstruck Sirius Black, alone once again.


End file.
